


Tumblr Friends

by mariamuses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: When Feyre finds her boyfriend cheating on her, she turns to the only thing she knows she can count on. Books. When she finishes them, she still craves for more of that story, so she enters the deep world of fanfics: Tumblr. When she compliments her favourite actor and they start talking, something else apart from reading happens.





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic. I just thought of this idea and decided to give it a try, because I have to study, but I don’t want to. I mean, how bad can I be at writing? We shall see…  
> P.S: English isn't my first language so there may be some weird things in there

_No fucking way._

_Tamlin can’t be kissing Ianthe. He wouldn’t do that to me. Would he?_

_I must be hallucinating._

I get closer and look again. 

_Yup. Definitely him and DEFINITELY her._

_You know what? Fuck him. And her.  Repeatedly. But not each other. Don’t fuck each other. Crap! I’m deliriously talking to myself. Again._

I keep walking, this time, not bothering to quiet my footsteps. When I’m standing right by their side, I clear my throat.

“Oh! Feyre! We didn’t… I wasn’t… We were just…” Tamlin says, rubing the back of his head with the hand that barely seconds before was on her ass.

I glare at him.

“Don’t.” 

_Asshole_

“We’re through.” 

_Idiot_

“And don’t even try to get near me again, I won’t be as civilized”

_Jerk._

_Yeah, I know. My internal monologue isn’t that great. I’m working on it, okay?_

I turn around on my heels, not even bothering to take a look at Ianthe, or Tam, and head for the door. 

I walk three blocks with my head down, obviously in a hurry, and trying to keep the tears in, just in case I see anyone I know. At last, I get to my car, and get in. I close the door. Breathe once… And tears start falling, not stopping for a long while.

* * *

When I get home, the kitchen lights are on, and I can see Elain and Nesta making dinner. I get my keys out and open the door quietly, trying to go to my room without any of them noticing. Cue to me being my clumsy self and knocking the umbrella stand to the floor.

_Damn it._

I speed up and head for the stairs.

“Feyre? Is that you? We’re making dinner. Come help us.” 

I stop at the bottom of the stairs.

_Ugh… Nesta. Why does she have to be so bossy all the time? I know she’s the oldest, but that doesn’t give her the right to order me around. Does it? Nah, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t._

“I’m not hungry, Nes. I already ate.” I call, making sure she doesn’t worry about me not eating.  “I’m going up to my room to study.”

I lift my feet up so I can go upstairs, when her head pops out of the kitchen door.

“Fey. Come here. At least chat a little with us while we eat. Lately, you’re always out with that guy, Tenlin, and we don’t get to see you that much.”

“I told you, it’s Tamlin and I-” my voice breaks.

Right on time to hear it, my other sister, Elain, emerges from the kitchen.

_No no no no no. Not her too. They can’t both see me cry._

I bolt up the stairs.

“Fey! Stop! What happened?” They say at the same time, running after me.

I get into my room and try to close the door, but Nesta’s foot is already there, so I just drop my backpack on the floor and let myself fall facefirst into my bed.

_Great. Now, I’m gonna have to explain everything, and I really don’t feel like being judged or told they were right._

Merely seconds after, my matress dips with the weight of them on it.

Then, a hand starts stroking my hair.

 _Definitely Elain_. 

I start crying in earnest now, the soothing hand just opening the floodgates more with every touch.

Another hand joins in to rub my back in calming, slow circles.

“Hey… Shhh… It’s going to be okay… We’re here now. Shhh…” my middle sister coos.

After a while, when the sobs quiet down, and my shoulders aren’t shaking anymore, she asks: “Fey-Fey, can you tell us what happened?”

“Nothing.” my voice is muffled by the pillow. “Tamlin and I broke up. That’s it.”

“Well, that’s not nothing, is it? How does it make you feel?”

_How could I forget that she’s studying to be a psychologist? She has it down already, with all the validation of the people’s feelings and everything. Not that I care. It feels good to talk to her._

I turn around and look up at both of them.

“Like crap, actually.”

“Feyre! Language!” says Nesta.

_Ha! If she could only hear my inner dialogue… She’ll be scandalized. I should let her sometime._

I mumble an apology. “It’s just… Nothing”

“Feyre. What is it?” voices Elain.

I cast my eyes down and mutter: “I caught him making out with Ianthe”

“What a bitch!” replies Elain

“Scratch that, what a monumental jerk!” Nesta exclaims.

At the sight of both of my sisters with me, in my bed, insulting Tamlin and backing me up, a fit of giggles overcomes me.

Then, both of them look at me, then at each other, smiles appearing on their faces.

Five minutes after, I’m still laughing and with no prospect of stopping anytime soon.

“I thing we broke her” concludes Elain.

At that, I crack up even louder.

* * *

That night, when I’m lying in Elain’s bed, her arm draped protectively across my middle, I think that there could be worse things than two overprotective older sisters.


	2. Usernames

My next few days could only be described with one word: spree reading.

_Wait. That’s two words. Or is it hyphened? Whatever, you get what I’m trying to say._

I breathed and ate books. And pizza. And chocolate.

My days consisted on getting up, goin to my classes, coming back, eating and reading. I read everywhere. On the couch, on my bed, on the toilet, on the bathtub... My sisters put up with it because they knew what I was going through, and because they were too busy with their respective boyfriends to say anything.

You might be asking yourselves:  _why doesn’t she study?_

Well, I’ll tell you. The day I caught Tamlin smooching Ianthe was actually the first day back from summer, so that meant that the professors hadn’t had enough time to dream about us and the way they wanted to torture us with projects and exams.

Another question that may be popping up in your head is:  _What is she reading?_

Well, I’ll tell you. Only the best freaking sagas from the best freaking author in the world: Brandon Sanderson. I’ve already read the  _Mistborn Trilogy_ , but it is like my comfort food in books, so I reread it. And then I started  _The Way of Kings_ , the first installment of the  _Stormlight Archive_  saga, and then the second and third one, which just came out. Those will be  _Words of Radiance_  and Oathbringer.

I saw them a while ago in the book shop and just had to buy them, but Tamlin always said that reading was boring, so I never started them. 

_And now I’m starting them just to spite him. Even though he won’t see me. Or talk to me. Crap, I really didn’t think this through._

That’s actually not the only reason. As one of my other favorite author says:  “It was books that made me feel that perhaps I was not completely alone. They could be honest with me, and I with them.”

And I desperately needed not to feel alone right now. So, I binge-read all of them (they’re like a thousand pages each) and when I was finished, I swear I could breathe a little better and life felt a little brighter.

* * *

 

As I read the last page of  _Oathbringer_ and closed the book, all I could think about was that it couldn’t be over.

It’s not over yet silly. There’s going to be seven more books.

You get me, it can’t be over right now. I know the story continues, but I NEED more NOW.

_Go to the internet._

I should, shouldn’t I? I’ve heard about something called...Tumble? Timblr?

_Tumblr._

Oh, yeah right. My best friend, Mor, who’s into super weird stuff, like History-wise weird stuff, told me about it, and also said that there’s this thing called fanfiction, where people who read a book keep writing (non-cannon, but still) about it. She says that, sometimes, the fic is actually better than the book coming after it, and that the authors put in tons of work so their followers can get a weekly update, and maybe even more. Currently, she’s reading a fic about Aristotle and his secret lover Hades, god of the Underworld. Like I said, weird.

I opened my laptop and turned it on, getting on my browser and searching ‘ _Tumblr_ ’. Then I clicked on ‘get started’ and typed my email and password in. The username was the tricky part, because so many of the were already taken. At last, I decided to go with  **fey-oathbringer** , thinking that if I wanted to meet people of my same fandom, my user had to be somewhat related.

Then I got down to bussiness.

_To defeat, the huns._

Ups, there we go with the puns.

_No, the huns._

No, seriously. I typed ‘stormlight archive’ in and... search!

* * *

 

After hours looking through and reading everything I could find about Brandon Sanderson on Tumblr, I had two conclusions. The first one was that people really put a lot of time and effort into the fics. The second was less of a conclussion and more a person, more especifically,  **stormblessed-radiant**. 

He was the epitome of all things good. Not only was he a hell of a writer, he was also a very nice person. I think so, at least. I mean, you can totally tell by his answered asks, no?

_He could be faking it... He could be a she._

_No! He’s good. And a boy. And adorable. And possibly very cute..._

_Okay, this got out of hand. Focus Feyre._

So I decided to follow him (definitely a him) and turned on the notifications so every time he posted something, I could be up to speed.

Now I just had to wait.

* * *

 

On Saturday, I woke up, had breakfast and pulled out my phone, only to see that  **stormblessed-radiant**  had uploaded a chapter of his latest fic, Alethkar Remembers. 

Inmediately I propped up my computer and started reading it. I loved everything about it: the way he wrote the characters and their development, how he wasn’t afraid of putting some romance into it, how loyal it was to the books... It was so fine that it inspired me.

So, when I finished, I decided I had to draw some fanart of the main characters, maybe even throwing in one of the few he made up, just to see if I could do it.

Motivated, I got to work.

Ten hours later, I had my “finished” product.

There were three pieces of art, depicting Kaladin (with Syl on his shoulder), Adolin and Shallan and finally, Aadya (stormblessed-radiant’s incredible creation).

They were only linearts, because I knew myself enough to be certain that if I started coloring it, I would never finish.

With the last of the retouches done, I uploaded the pictures with a little text that said that I was new to the fandom and that Aadya was a non-cannon character taken from stormblessed-radiant’s fics. I also added a few tags and... there.

Now all I could think about the reaction the art was going to have. 

I stayed glued to the screen of my computer until everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for reading.  
> I'll try to upload, at least, once a week. Scout's promise.


	3. It's a HE

I woke up tucked in my bed like a burrito, which could only mean one thing: Elain had come home late from her date with Azriel and had found me asleep sitting in the bed with the computer on, and had shut it off, only to wrap me up with my comforter and leave me that.

I fought for a good minute, trying to get out of what felt like a straitjacket. When I was finally out, I picked up my laptop and turned it on. Or tried.

_Oh, come on!_

I tried for the hundredth time, but it didn’t turn on, so I figured that Elain had just closed it without shutting it off, so the battery was dead.

_Great._

That meant that until I plugged it in and left it for a good half an hour, I wouldn’t be able to use it.

So, I decided to download Tumblr on my phone, so I could see how my drawings were doing. I didn’t expect them to have many notes or likes, because my account was made less than a week ago and I literally had zero followers, but maybe the tags had helped people to find them.

I logged in and accepted to get the notifications. A second later, I regretted it. My phone started beeping and making weird noises, only to shut down instantly.

_What. The actual. Fuck? Did tumblr put a virus on my phone or did I just get so many notifications that my phone went berserk?_

I stared my phone up again, and… Yup, there were exactly 394 notes on the drawings. Most of them were from people with usernames related to Brandon Sanderson (as I predicted), and they had also reblogged with very nice and encouraging messages. I had, as well, a few messages from people suggesting more characters to sketch and sharing their reactions to the fanart. There even was one girl who told me that my drawing of KaIadin and Syl had made her day. I answered every single one of them, trying to give good advice when they asked for it, and thanking all for sharing it. It was Sunday, so I took my sweet time with it.

However **,** there was a message I ignored until I was done. I wasn’t being mean, I just was on full fangirl mode because  **stormblessed-radiant**  had contacted me. When I saw the name on my inbox I squealed so loud I scared myself.

At long last, I opened it and read:

 **stormblessed-radiant:** Hello! I just saw the three drawings you posted last night. I loved them all, but I’m exceptionally honored for the Aadya one. I don’t know how you managed it, but it’s exactly the way I picture her... I would be very grateful if you tagged me on every piece you uploaded from now on.

I gawked at the message for a long time until the noise of my computer returning to life from the dead startled me into motion. I decided to write him back, and not to worry myself too much.

_Also, turn the fangirling down a few notches._

I started typing:

 **fey-oathbringer** : OMG! Hi!!!! Sorry for not answering sooner, I fell asleep. I can’t actually believe you saw the drawings!!! It was actually my pleasure to draw Aadya. I fell in love with her the minute she appeared in your fics (which btw are fantastic and helped me get through a lot this past week) and couldn’t help myself but to draw her. I will absolutely tag you.

I pressed sent. And then I horrified myself.

_Great work keeping the fangirling down, Feyre. Great work._

As I was chastising myself, he wrote another message.

 **stormblessed-radiant:**  Hello, darling. No worries, I just woke up too. We must be in similar time zones ;) I’m glad it helped you through tough times, bc I wrote it so it would help me through some. 

 **fey-oathbringer:**  Wait, where do you live?? Shit, no, don’t tell me personal information through here. What time zone are you in? And I’m NOT your darling.

 **stormblessed-radiant:** Hahahahahaha, you are hilarious,  _darling._ I live in Prythian. It’s a pretty big city, so no real danger in someone suddenly finding me and selling my address to tumblr-papparazzis ;)

 **fey-oathbringer:** You are a snarky little thing, aren’t you? Well, for your information  _I_ also live in Prythian. Now, I  _am_ trusting you not to sell my information yeah?

The conversation went on and on, and our knowledge of each other grew with it. We started asking simple but quirky, questions, such as our favorite color, favorite Brandon Sanderson book, favorite music artist... Only to move on to deeper territory. Everything with Tamlin came up, my parents,  _his_  parents...

_Yes, he’s a HE. Just like I told you._

_Why would that matter, though? It’s not like he’s going to be my boyfriend, is he?_

_Nope, definitely not a boyfriend._

_Altough we DO live in the same city..._

_STOP! Too fast Feyre, too fast._

We only stopped messaging the right amount of time for me to go from my phone to my computer after breakfast, and to make and eat lunch and dinner.

My sisters weren’t home, again, because they went on a double dinner date (yuck!) with Cassian and Azriel, and at lunch the had a normal date with them. So, I didn’t have to worry about keeping the appearances of being a sane person not hooked up to the computer talking to a stranger about the darkest secrets of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

As the night was closing in, I said goodbye to my Tumblr friend (we hadn’t exchanged names just yet, because we wanted to leave that, in case we met in person) and went downstairs with a blanket around my body as if I were a superhero. Then I went to the kitchen, made myself some popcorn and hooked myself to Netflix. I browsed for Stranger Things, their latest show, which was making a breakthrough, and started  _Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers._

Only when the third chapter was at the beginning did my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a hazy feeling about that night. I remember voices, deep voices, which weren’t my sisters’, and then I was flying, and then on very soft clouds... And out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're getting there people. I might post another one early in the week. Depending on how my exams go.  
> As always, thank you for reading.


	4. Embarrassing

My alarm clock woke me up at exactly 7 am. I got up and went int the shower. Afterward, I got dressed, threw my hair into a messy pencil bun, put my glasses on and trudged downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen, I saw that Nesta and Elain were already up and had made me a cup of hot chocolate.

_What? I don’t like coffee and I have a really sweet tooth. I know it makes me childish, so what? I like it._

“Good morning, Feyre” said both of my sisters at the same time, bringing a smirk into their faces.

“Morning... What are you two so happy about?” 

“Nothing” Said again, at the same time.

_Go figure._

“Whatever” I mumbled. “Oh, by the way, did you wake me up to go upstairs? ‘Cause I have zero recollection of getting into bed-” 

I stopped talking because when I looked up from my cup, both had tears in their eyes from trying not to laugh.

“What. Is. It? Do I have something on my face, or what? What are you two snickering about?”

At last my sister Nesta spoke up, constantly interrupted by her own laugh.

“It’s just... Last night you were on the couch... We tried waking you up... And then the boys were here... Do you remember how we told you they work out? Well, that’s an understatement, because the are ripped. The thing is, we couldn’t leave you on the couch or you’ll cramp your neck so... They were already inside and didn’t know what was taking us so long... And you see, we had brought them in for you to meet... So the went into the living room and saw you asleep and then...”

“NO.” I gulped. “Tell me they didn’t do what I think they did... Tell me is NOT true...”

“Fey, we didn’t know what else to do, you were so deeply asleep we couldn’t carry you.” Elain intervened.

“NOOOO” I groaned, bringing both of my hands up to my face. “I can’t belive I’ve never met your boyfriends and the first time they do meet me, I’m asleep and they have to princess-carry me upstairs like a child.”

Elain cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head.

“Actually Fey, yesterday, I brought Az to meet you and went up to your room, but you were asleep so I laid you down and tucked you in-”

_Great._

“WHAT? Not only the first time he met me I was asleep but also the second one?” I shrilled.

Like you would do a wounded animal, they both rounded me and started closing in, very slowly, so I wouldn’t run away.

I started crying a bit, but they couldn’t see it, because I had my hand on my face.

_Cool, now I’m crying for nothing._

I felt hands on mine, trying to pry them away from my face, and I resisted. At first. When they made it, another hand sneaked up my chin, lifting it upwards until I could see both of my sister’s eyes.

“Fey” Elain started.

I shook my head angrily and recoiled from them.

“No. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Feyre, we’re sorry, we didn’t know what to do.” objected Nesta.

“I don’t care!”

“Fey, you do care. It’s okay to care for-”

“Oh cut the crap, Elain. I know all your psycological bullshit.”

“Feyre! Apologize to Elain, right now! She and I feel bad enough for everything that-”

“YOU? You feel bad? Then how do I feel, huh? I’ve NEVER met any of your boyfriends before, but then  _you_ decide you want them to meet me without telling me first if  _I_  even want to. And not only that, but when you come in and see me asleep, instead of sending them home, they come in and see me sleeping.  _Twice_. It’s EMBARRASING.” 

I finish the whole speech panting, and when I calm down, I see my sisters sharing a guilty look. They turn towards me and each one grasps a hand. 

“Feyre, you’re right. We shouldn’t have brought them in without your permission, much less let them see you like that.” Nesta-  _Nesta_ \- conceded.

“Yeah. We’re really sorry. And you’re right to feel that way. Look, we can do something, okay? Today, after your classes and lunch and everything you have to do, the boys can come by and that way you meet them properly. And maybe,  _maybe,_  after you meet them, you won’t feel the same way about them seeing you asleep or carrying you anymore. Feyre, Cassian and Azriel are really good to us and, if you give them a chance, they can be really good to you too. I promise.” blurted out Elain.

I stared them down.

_Good, make them uncomfortable for what they’ve done._

_Okay, enough._

“Fine. They can come by. But you have to tell me when, so I can make myself presentable enough.”

“Deal”

With that, I finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth and left for the day.

* * *

 

Before, after and during every class, I sneaked a text-  _Tumblr text-_ to  **stormblessed-radiant.** I told him about the embarrassing moment, but didn’t really specified much, because I had already had enough for a day. He answered back almost inmediately.

**stormblessed-radiant** **:** Ouch, that sucks. But don’t sweat it too much, I’m 100% sure you’re stunningly beautiful even asleep, darling.

**fey-oathbringer:** You are such a FLIRT!!! We’ve only known each other, and not even really  _known_ , for what, a day? Besides, you don’t even know what I look like. For all you know, I could be a really good 85 year old granny who loves Brandon Sanderson.

**stormblessed-radiant: _‘_** _We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled’_

**fey-oathbringer:** Are you Hermione-Granger-mocking me right now?!?!?!?!  I’m WOUNDED.

**stormblessed-radiant:** You know you loooove it, darling ;)

**fey-oathbringer:** Yeah, in your dreams.

**stormblessed-radiant:** Actually, you are in my dreams

**fey-oathbringer:** Ew! Stalker. And anyways, I don’t know how I’m in there if you don’t know me, creeper

**fey-oathbringer:** Shit! I gotta go, the teacher’s asking me a question. Bye!

**stormblessed-radiant:** Bye darling. Btw, we gotta think about meeting. It doesn’t have to be now, but I would really want  to do it. We can go to a public space so you don’t think I’m going to kidnap you ;)

After class I read his message, but was so conflicted and couldn’t decide what to do that I made up an excuse about not being able to be on Tumblr for the rest of the day and closed the app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a holy, jolly, thursday. It's the middle of the week. Have at it, my little minions. Enjoy!!!


	5. “First” Meetings

When I got home from my classes, neither Nesta or Elain were there, so I made myself some lunch and took my tablet out, trying to sketch something to post to Tumblr the next day. The thing was, I could not get stormblessed-radiant out of my mind, so I ended up doing another sketch of Aadya, but this time next to Jasnah Kholin.

When I finished, I took my books out of my backpack, pushed my glasses up, and got to work on the homework the teachers now had begun thinking for us.

* * *

 

After four, very long and very busy, hours of projects, studying and cursing my professors, I finished everything I had to do for the day, so I went downstairs and into the living room, where my sisters who had just come from work were.

Nesta looked up from her bag and the laptop she was getting out of it and started speaking.

“Oh, Fey. Good thing you just came down. Elain and I just talked to Az and Cass, you know, to see if the could come over and meet you, and they’re free today. So, what time do you want them to come?”

“Or maybe you don’t wanna meet them today... and that would be okay too, you know?” added Elain.

“No, no. I do want to. I know it means a lot for you, and for what it’s worth, I really want to meet them. This morning just... took me by surprise. Anyway, they can come whenever they want, I’m done with work for today. I just have to take a shower.” 

“Okay, so right now it’s 19:05. Do you think you’ll be ready by 19:45?” asked my middle sister.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Do I have to wear something formal? What are you wearing?” I asked rapidly, my palms sweating a little bit at the realness of the moment that was now definitely coming.

_Idiot, now they know you’re nervous._

Nesta snorted.

“Feyre, don’t be nervous. You are going to get along just fine. And we’re wearing our work clothes because there’s no time for all of us to shower and they’ve already seen us in these so it won’t be a surprise. Any more questions?”

“Yeah, what are we having for dinner?” 

“Homemade pizza, if that’s okay for you? We haven’t done it in a while.”

I slowly started backing out of the room.

“Yes! Okay. I’m going. 19:45? Pizza. Kay. Be right back. Love you.”

_Smooth Feyre, smooth._

When I was out of the room, I closed the door and sighed.

It was going to be a long night of my usual awkward self.

* * *

 

I showered with Ed Sheeran blasting out of my phone (which I left on the bathroom counter) and toweled myself off. I looked at the hour and almost fell on my butt.

_19:52_ \- read the phone.

_Crap. Shit, shit, shit! I’m already late..._

I ran to my room and threw on my favourite jeans, along with my Ravenclaw socks and an oversized Targaryen sweatshirt. I fluffed my hair up with my hands in front on the mirror, parted my hair and bolted downstairs, praying that my sisters’ boyfriends were late. I threw my dirty clothes in the cupboard under the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

_Yes, our laundry lives in the same place Harry Potter did. We’re nerdy like that. And by we I mean I, because I forced my sisters to call it like that. I’m educating them, so no judging._

As I opened the kitchen door, I heard deep male voices which didn’t belong to my sisters, but my brain was slower than my body, so I ended up stumbling through the door, only for someone to catch my arm. Someone who, again, wasn’t any of my sisters.

He pulled me upright and looked at me with a concerned face. He opened his mouth to speak but Nesta beat him to it.

“Feyre! Are you alright? I told you, you shouldn’t run in the house.”

I sighed and straightened my clothes, a blush creeping to my cheeks. 

“It’s okay, I’m alright.” I looked at boyfriend #1 and mumbled an apology.

“Oh! I’m Feyre, by the way. The little sister.” I said, stretching my hand forward so he could shake it. I could see Elain and boyfriend #2 nearing us.

Boyfriend #1 took my hand initially, but he pulled on it so I stumbled (again) into his embrace.

“None of that handshaking thing. I’ve already seen you asleep and carried you to bed, so I think a hug is only appropiate.” he laughed.

I reddened even more, nearing the ketchup shade of red.

“CASSIAN!” hissed Nesta. 

Seeing my embarrasment, Elain stepped in, hand in hand with whom I supposed was Azriel.

“Fey, this is Azriel, my bestest boyfriend. Az, this is my bestest little baby sister, Feyre.”

“It doesn’t count as best if we’re the only ones, Elain” I explained while shaking ( _thank God_ ) Azriel’s had.

An awkward and very weird silence followed this exchange, which thankfully was cut short with the oven’s ringing, telling us the pizzas were done.

I put on the oven mittens and took out our dinner as I explained my lateness.

“I’m really sorry I was late guys. I was in the shower and forgot about the time it was...”

“Oh, no worries. It’s your home and you shouldn’t be rushing because of us. At least, you sisters don’t.” Cassian intervened.

I ungracefully snorted, while he got whacked in the head by Nes.

He rubbed the back of his very recently hit head.

“Ouch! What I meant to say is, we’re like family, or at least we hope we become, so don’t worry.”

With that we took the pizzas to the table and the dinner started.

* * *

 

We talked about everything and anything, but nothing too deep. I noticed that Azriel was the quiet, observant one when he asked where I had gotten my Ravenclaw socks. Which, first of all, ten points for him for noticing and knowing the house. I answered and asked him which house was he in (fellow Ravenclaw by the way). That lead to everyone else taking the pottermore sorting, and ended with Nesta being a Slytherin, Cassian a Gryffindor, and Elain a Hufflepuff.

Cassian was the loud, obnoxious one; always with something funny to say, very warm and welcoming.

Don’t get me wrong, Azriel was the snarky one when he wanted to, because all the information he collected like a spy led him to people’s weak spots the best.

I don’t really know how, but the conversation drifted to hobbies and things we liked to do. Everyone had shared theirs and then it was my turn.

“I like drawing. And reading. A lot. So much that lately I’ve registered in a social network where you can give your opinion and talk to people who read the same books you do.”

Azriel and Cassian shared an incredulous look.

“Tumblr isn’t it?” they asked.

“Yeah... How do you know?”

“See, we have a little brother, who’s a year older than you and is  _obsessed_ with books and writing, and he spends hours hooked up to it.” explained Azriel.

“Actually, now that you mention it, you two could meet. You would make very good and fast friends. Or more...” suggested Cassian.

That also earned him another head-whack from Nesta. He turned to her.

“What? He’s nice, handsome and a real gentleman. And he likes the same thing she does, Nesta. I think it could be a very good idea. Besides, they don’t have to be more than just friends. I was joking. What do you think Fey?” he said, head turning back to me at that last part.

I considered.

_What could go wrong? I’m going to eventually meet him, so it better be on my terms than theirs._

“Okay... but not right now. In a little while, like say, in a month? I’m going to have a very busy next three weeks with projects, so I don’t want to meet him just to drop him for a whole month.”

“Great! We’ll start telling him about you, so when the time comes he’s not surprised.” agreed Cass.

* * *

 

The dinner continued, and with every second of it, I kept feeling more and more at home. 

When the clock hit eleven at night, my sisters kicked me out to bed, arguing that I had classes the next day. They also had work, but I knew they both wanted some alone time, so I obligued.

I said goodnight to everyone, giving cue to some jokes about carrying me to bed, but this time I didn’t mind. I didn’t mind at all.

As I got into bed, before I plugged my phone, I sent a quick message to  **stormblessed-radiant**. I had made a resolution: If I could meet with boyfriend #1 and #2′s brother, I didn’t know why I couldn’t meet with him. Besides, if I didn’t like him (very unlikely), we didn’t have to meet again. And we were going to meet in a very open and very public space, so I wouldn’t be in danger.

**fey-oathbringer:** Sorry for ignoring you a little today... I just got nervous. But the good news is that I’m meeting with you. Just not this month, because I have tons of projects, but when I’m free I’ll tell you. Does that sound good? Anyways, goodnight.

I hit send, plugged my phone and laid down in bed, feeling as if everything could be okay again.


	6. New Names

The next few weeks were hectic. I had two projects, three assignments and a test. My days were spent working on them or studying for them or drawing for Tumblr between breaks. Also, hanging out once a week at home with my sisters and their respective boyfriends. Only once we went out with them, and only to go to McDonald’s and pick up our food.

Stormblessed-radiant answered me the next day and everything had gone fairly smoothly between us since then. Actually, he was one of the main reasons I was still alive with all the overload in my life lately. And it seemed, I was his reason too.

When I was alone at home and doing homework, I always kept a Chrome tab with Tumblr on it, just in case I needed cheering up or he did. It was almost like a constant presence, always there if I needed, like reassurance. We usually didn’t really talk in those moments because we both had things to do, but when study time finished, and we were both alone, we weren’t able to stop. One would think we’d run out of topics, but every day new things came up. And I started falling hard for him.

_You are in such deep, unending shit, Feyre._

We just had so much in common: we loved books more than people usually did, we had hard stuff happening to us but were pushing through (his mom and dad died, just like ours, and all he had left was his brothers, like I had my sisters), we were the same age... 

Another real important thing was that his brothers were older and working and both had girlfriends, so they didn’t spend much time at home (like my sisters), which was fundamental in order for us to have endless conversation.

Another highpoint of my month was seeing my sisters so happy. It had taken a while to reconcile ourselves with what had happened.

You see, my mom and dad weren’t the greatest parents in the world, they had issues, but they were there, which was what counted. The thing is, my dad had had some trauma when he was in the military and he took on drinking as a solution. He didn’t treat my mom like she deserved (or us, for that matter) but he never hit, so we hid our problems as much as we could. But one day, when my mom was on her office’s Christmas party, he went to pick her up and he had had a little too much to drink and on the way back they swerved out of the road and hit a tree, which instantly killed them.

We were devastated. My sisters and I felt so many things at once that we almost collapsed. Each one of us felt guilty for not seeing he was drunk, each felt glad our dad was not there to mentally beat us up anymore, felt sad because of our loss... The feelings were so contradictory and over the place that we hid ourselves in our rooms, at school, trying to not think about all the mess we were at the moment. My sister Nesta was on her last year of college, so when she finished she started working and supporting us. Elain also took a shift at some local flower store and I babysat kids. 

That is until my school psychologist saw me crying my eyes out on lunchbreak, two months after everything had happened.

She talked to Nesta, who was my legal guardian, and suggested the three of us went to therapy together, which worked surprisingly well. We all discovered that our feelings were the same, and most of all, normal.

That had prompted my sister Elain to study psychology, which she loves.

And just like that, our bond grew stronger.

On Monday evening, in one of my usual convos with SR (stormblessed-radiant, I was just tired of not knowing what to call him, so I made that up) the meeting topic came up again, and this time I was ready.

_C’mon Feyre Archeron, you can do this. You’ve been talking to him for a month and a half and know him better than you ever knew Tamlin. He’s NOT Tamlin, and he could NEVER be like him._

I cracked my knuckles, pushed my glasses up and started typing an answer.

 **fey-oathbringer:** Okay, so I about that. I’ve finished my crazy month, so we can really meet, like IRL meet. If you want. Any suggestions to where?

 **stormblessed-radiant:** Oh yeah, I want to meet alright, darling. And do you know Velaris Cafe? In Night Court Street 5? Is that far from your house?

 **fey-oathbringer:** OMG, yes!!!! I love that little cafe <3 And it’s walking distance from home (which is good, cause I don’t have a car) so afterwards I won’t have to take a cab. Is Friday okay for you? Say, kinda like a lunch date? It’ll have to be after 14:30, bc I have classes...

 **stormblessed-radiant:** Are you asking me out on a date *wink, wink*?? And yeah, 15:00 for me, bc I’ve got classes too.

 **fey-oathbringer:** I said “kinda like a lunch date”, ‘kinda’ being the key word there. Oh, and it’s on my calendar, so no chickening out now

 **stormblessed-radiant:** I think ‘date’ is actually the key word ;) And I’m not a chicken-out kinda guy, darling.

Just like that, the date was set. And I couldn’t wait.

Closing up my laptop, I went downstairs. I heard voices, deep male voices.

_Surprise, surprise. The boyfriends are here._

_Not really a surprise though. I can’t tell if you can tell it was sarcasm._

As always, I popped my head into the living room to say hi.

“Hey guys! Nes, I’m going to take my dinner upstairs, is that alright? I don’t really want to interrupt you...”

“What? You’re not interrupting Fey, never think that.” said Elain. “And actually, we wanted to talk to you.”

“The four of you?” I inquired, raising my eyebrow and slowly and cautiously stepping into the room…

Nesta intervened.

“Yeah, we know you’ve finished your projects and assignments, so we wanted to propose to you that, maybe, if you want, this Friday you can meet Cass and Az’s little brother?”

At that, I panicked a little bit and started wiping my hands on my jeans, pushing my glasses up and twirling a piece of my hair.  _Of course_ , she noticed it.

“Fey, it’s okay, you can say no. No one is going to get mad at you. Come here.”

I dragged myself to the couch and fell into her arms, right beside her, in the spot Cassian had made for me.

“It’s not that. I want to meet him. But... I just...” I sighed.

“You’re shy and scared?” contributed Cassian.

“Yeah. And he’s your brother and I don’t wanna mess everything you guys have up, just because I’m a little bit dysfunctional.”

“Hey, no! You’re NOT dysfunctional and we love you just the way you are, like Bruno Mars” objected Elain.

At last, Azriel quietly spoke:

“Besides, he’s going to love you, just like we do, and if he doesn’t we’ll kick his ass until he does.”

I stared at all of them, and wondered how I had gotten so lucky, because every single one was looking at me with nothing but love in their eyes. I casted my eyes down.

Then, looking up from my lap, I cleared my throat.

“Okay, but it has to be for dinner. I actually have something to do at lunch.”

“Yeah, he can’t do lunch either and neither can we, so dinner?” suggested Cassian.

“Sure. Oh, and what’s his name?”

Let me tell you something, I never got it.

They started teasing, tickling me, throwing me to the ground, having a pillow fight... And it resolved on his brother having to tell me on Friday.

So, I guess I’ll just learn some new names on Friday.

When my alarm went off it dawned on me: Friday was her. My heart started beating as if it wanted to get out of my ribcage.

_Shit, Feyre, relax. You still have classes before you even see them._

Yeah, that’s right. Me, an antisocial person, meeting not one, but  _two_ new people on the same day.

I turned off the alarm and got ready for the day, throwing on my jeans, a flowy blouse and some red chucks. After that, I went to the bathroom and for the first time in months, I took out my contact lenses and put them on, grabbing my mascara on the way out and stuffing it in my backpack.

As I went downstairs I realized that I hadn’t done my hair, but also hadn’t had breakfast, and didn’t have enough time for both.

_Crap! Whatever, I’ll braid my hair in class._

Going into the kitchen, I smelled bacon and eggs, which made me suspicious immediately. Guys, we  _never_ , and I mean it,  _never_ cook breakfast. None of us. We pour ourselves coffee or chocolate milk and skedaddle out the door with a few cookies on our hands.

I spotted a plate and a glass where the delicious scent was coming from, and next to it a note that read:

_“Power up little sis, big day ahead. Please don’t bail and get back from your ~mysterious~ date on time to meet your future brother in law. We love you. E+N”_

As I said, suspicious.  _But_ , who can say no to bacon and eggs? So I ate them and scribbled a not on the back of theirs before running out the door.

_“I love you too, weirdos._ _Be back by 6 pm <3″_

_Of course,_  my teacher would pull me apart on the last minute of class. And  _of course_ , that made me miss the bus, which led to me being late to the little cafe.

_15:09 Feyre, not that late._

I looked through the window and everyone seemed to be minding their own business, except for one guy. He had midnight black hair, short but not too short.

_Enough to grab the back of it when kissing._

Okay, that was weird. Anyway. His eyes were trained on the door, but he kept checking his watch, which reminded me that I was late, so I quickly stepped through the door and headed for his table. Right as I entered I looked at him, and a smile brushed his mouth.

_OMG Feyre, look at those lips! And those eyes!_

Seriously though, his eyes were from another universe, a blue so unique that appeared almost purple. 

I took a very deep breath and flung my hand out in greeting.

“Hi! Are you...?”

“SR, nice meeting you darling” he said, laughter filling his eyes.

“I’m NOT your darling.” 

_Great, go for the knife already... C’mon, deep breath Feyre._

“And I- ah... I’m Feyre. It’s nice to meet you, too”

“Oh, yeah! I forgot. My name is Rhysand, but please call me Rhys, all my friends do.”

“And I suppose you have many of those?” I inquired.

_Ups._

If it bothered him, he didn’t show it, but instead started laughing.

“You, darling, have a bite. Thank God I already knew, or I would have been forced to leave you.” he got out, eyes shining with mischief. “So Feyre, darling, you hungry?”

_Oh, he knows how to get to me. Food is always welcomed._

“Starving”.

And so it began.

We ordered two burgers with fries and while we ate, we talked. Endlessly. At first it was a little weird, but then... I was surprised that he really seemed to be the same as on Tumblr, except for that wicked gleam in his eyes every time I snapped a retort at him. Those I hadn’t seen before, but I was in love with them.

Even after we finished our food, we kept going on. We discussed every topic possible, yet still more came up. Conversation flowed easily, with no effort. It went from books, to movies, back to books, then families, photography, art...

When the clock of the little shop marked 17:30, I told him I had to go. Good thing I did it earlier than necessary, because we ended up talking on the street for another twenty minutes.

Then I  _really_ needed to leave, or my sisters would have my head. He offered me a ride home, but I declined, because I needed to air my head anyway and it was only like 5 minutes away. We agreed on meeting again, exchanged phone numbers and hugged goodbye.

_Disappointment Feyre, you should’ve gone all in for the kiss._

Yeah, right. As if I could’ve done it all in one day.

_But it wasn’t ALL in one day, you’ve been talking for more than a month._

With that inner monologue going on in my head, I arrived home just in time to fulfill my sisters thirst for my blood.

“I’m hooome!” I screamed as I got in.

Not two seconds later, Nesta and Elain appeared on the stairs, running down.

“Fey!”

“How was it? “

“Did you kiss?” 

“Wait, no. Was he pretty?”

“Oh my God, let me  _breathe_.” I fumbled. “It was nice, we didn’t and  _yes_ , he is pretty.”

“Ohhhhh Feyre’s got a new boyfriend!” sang Elain.

“I do not!” I hissed.

“You sooooo do. When can we meet him?” Nesta objected.

“Tell us about him” pleaded Elain.

“Okay, okay. Jeez... He is tall, black hair, very blue eyes and he’s really good. Like, a really really good person. Also, he’s kinda ripped too. And handsome... Okay, I’m SO deep into him.” I breathed out.

“We know” they said in unison.

“What do I do? I don’t wanna mess this up?”

“You won’t Fey, we won’t let you” promised Nesta.

I snorted. Hard. 

“Well _that’s_  a relief.”

And the three of us bursted out laughing.

After the little heart to heart with my sisters I went upstairs, took my contacts off because they were  _killing_  me, wiped my make up off and changed my blouse for a Ravenclaw t-shirt.

_What? I like Ravenclaw, okay? Also, I’m a nerd and I’m entitled to have everything I want if it belongs to my house yeah?_

I put my glasses on, and looked in the mirror, deciding to put my hair in a messy bun.

_I don’t want their brother to like me too much or else I’d have to let him down._

Because Rhysand felt like he was in my life to stay, and I wouldn’t compromise that for anything in the world. Not even my sisters’ boyfriends’ brother.

_Wow, that’s complicated._

A bell rang, breaking me from my thoughts, and I raced downstairs to open the door just in time as Nesta was screaming for me to do it. Repeatedly.

“Omg, Nesta, chill. I’m coming! No need to bite my head off.” I yelled back at her.

I could hear laughing on the other side of the door, so I grabbed the door knob and opened it, seeing Azriel and Cassian immediately. Behind them I could see a figure, but they were covering him, so I sighed and hugged them first. I looked down to my feet.

“Oh, get it over with.” I mumbled

“Okay, Fey” said Cassian, pulling the person behind him to the front and continuing. “This is Rhysand, our little brother. But you can call him Rhys.”

At that, my head snapped up right on time to see stormblessed-radiant, Rhys, open his eyes in shock, and step a little bit forward, mouth agape.

And then I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m (not) sorry for the cliffhanger. But guys, they met!!!!!
> 
> As always, than you everyone for reading and leave me any comments if you want.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> P.S: I don’t know when the next chapter will be up because Christmas and craziness but I’ll try to be consistent.


	7. Here at Your Worst

When I came back to life, I was lying down on our sofa, a heavy blanket on me, and everyone’s heads were floating around.

Okay, maybe not  _floating,_  but they were so close together that their bodies were indistinguishable.

My blurry vision came to focus at the same time my ears started to function again, and I could hear the worry in their hushed tones, talking to each other. When I opened my eyes fully, a pounding headache hit me. I groaned loudly at the pain, and everyone’s attention snapped at me, all of them starting to talk at the same time, which only made the pain worsen.

“Aghhhhhhh... guys shut uuuuuup...” I mumbled, closing my eyes again and turning so my face was buried in pillows. 

That was effective, but earned a few snickers, which triggered the recolection of the recent events.

_Oh my God. Stormblessed-radiant is my sisters’ boyfriends’ little brother. And I’ve met him twice today. And I changed out of my cute outfit and now I’m passed out on the sofa and he’s probably watching me and thinking I’m a mess who faints at his sight._

I felt a hand slowly stroking my hair and not two seconds later my older sister started talking.

“Hey there. How are you feeling?”

The sweetness in her voice made my eyes well up, all the feelings about the incident coming together. A sob escaped my mouth.

“Guys, could you please go to the kitchen for a little while? If you’re hungry you can grab anything you want”, intervened Elain.

“Sure thing. You’ll be okay here?” asked Cassian.

“Yes, thank you Cassian.” answered both of my sisters.

I heard three sets of steps leave the living room and the door closing soon after.

My sobs were coming in full force now that the inhibition factor that were the boys was gone. My sisters sat on the couch with me and started stroking my hair and arm again.

“Shhhhhhh, it’s okay, let it all out” said, you guessed it, Elain.

“Yeah, we’re right here. We’re not going anywhere.”

Slowly, I started taking deep breaths and calming down, my headache reduced to a dull pain in the back of my head that wasn’t too bad.

I pulled my face out of the pillow it was buried and looked at them with my red, puffy eyes.

“I’m so stupid”, I deadpanned.

“What? No, Fey. It’s okay, you just fainted, probably because you haven’t had enough water today. It’s not your fault.” objected Elain.

“No that’s not why I fainted.”

“What happened, then?” asked Nesta.

“I can’t tell you. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Worse than cutting yourself with a butterknife? Or getting thrown out of the cinema for snoring too loud?” inquired Nesta, arching her eyebrow.

“Yes, Worse than that.” I spit back.

“Well, we don’t care. We’re your sisters and we won’t laugh we promise.”

“It’s just... it’s not you okay? It’s the boys. I don’t know how I’m  _ever_ going to face them again after this.”

“Fey, they love you. They’re not going to stop now.” contributed Elain.

“Besides, if you want, we can tell them you don’t feel great and they can come back another day.” 

“No, no. Don’t. I’ll tell you but please don’t laugh”, I conceded. “The thing is, do you remember that today I met with my tumblr friend?”

“Yes, Feyre. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m  _getting there,_  Elain. Anyways, like I told you, he was so cute and handsome and good and when I came home I was kinda conflicted, because Cass and Az wanted me to like their brother, but I really liked this guy... And so I changed into more comfy clothes, and leveled down a little so he wouldn’t like me. But when I opened the door... Guys, the tumblr guy is their little brother, Rhysand. And I just fainted in front of him, and ugly cried, and now he’s seen me like this”, I said pointing at my hair, face and clothes.

“WHAT?!” exclaimed both my sisters, an incredulous look on their faces.

“See? I told you it was bad...”

There was a moment of silence where they traded intense looks and then at the same time turned to look at me.

My elder sister was the one talking this time.

“Okay Feyre. That  _is_ crazy, but not as crazy as you think it is, and because of it Elain and I want to tell you something we should’ve months or even years ago.”

My middle sister nodded in agreement, and I started freaking out a little.

“Fey, we need you to listen very closely. And no, it’s not something bad, it’s just something you need to know in order for you to be in a healthy relationship. Never, and I mean it, never, date a guy who doesn’t like you just as you are. I know it seems obvious, but it isn’t and we should’ve told you when you were dating Tamlin, but we were too busy with ourselves to try to help you and we’re sorry. He treated you like crap, and you didn’t know better than that, but you changed for him, because you thought that’s what a relationship was, but it isn’t. I know that right now you think that him seeing you like this is the worst that can happen to you but I swear, it isn’t. If he really likes you and if he’s going to be the one, he won’t care, even more important, he’s going to step up to the challenge of seeing you at your worst. And Fey, if he’s there at your worst, and you are there at his, then the best is a piece of cake. Besides, if he’s anything like his brothers, and for what I’ve seen he is, he’s here to stay, so you have nothing to worry about. Not because he’s seen you in your glasses or your nerdy clothes or because he’s carried you to the sofa.”

“HE CARRIED ME TO THE SOFA?”

Nesta smirked. “I knew that was going to take everything else off your mind. But I’m serious Fey. If he doesn’t like you for the hot mess you are, fainting and all, he doesn’t deserve you. And if it’s any indicator that he likes you, he was pretty worried for you.”

“Yeah, he went a little nuts when you weren’t waking up and when the boys left the room, he was the last one and pleaded us with his beautiful eyes to take care of you.” said Elain, joining in the smirking club.

“Oh my God, how am I going to face them now?”

“Feyre, we told you, Cassian and Az love you, they’re not going to care. And Rhysand is just like his brothers so he won’t either.”

I sighed, resigned to do the inevitable, and stood up.

“Okay, let’s get this over with”

* * *

 

The three of us stepped into the kitchen, where the boys were talking in hushed voices. When they heard us, they rushed forward, every single one of them towards me, but Cassian got to me first and pulled me into a hug, which made my eyes tingle a little.

“Are you okay Feyre?” he said, pushing me out of the embrace and scanning me from head to toe, only to pull me in again, “we were so worried you were hurt...”

“Nah, I’m fine. I just banged my head, but it’s not bad anymore.” I said, stepping out of his arms, only to land in another ones.

_Azriel_.

He took my chin gently, scanning my face like the good resident he is. “I’m going to explore you for any neurological damage, yeah Feyre?”

I pushed his hand away.

“I’m  _fine_. Seriously.”

“I know, kid. But I just want to make sure.” he said, grabbing my chin again.

“Yeah Feyre, it won’t take long and we’ll just know for certain.” added Elain.

_Yuck. Look at them, agreeing as if they were married and I was their child._

I swatted Az’s hand away.

“First, I’m not a  _kid_  and second, I just wanna say hi to Rhysand before you go all doctor-y on me.” I explained, as I neared Rhys, who was the only one who hadn’t rushed to me. He was leaning against the counter, hands on his pockets and a resigned look on his face. When I stopped in front of him, I had to crane my neck up to look into his eyes.

The hands came out of the pockets to gently cup my face, the rough callousing on them from the gym rubbing against my cheeks. He scanned my face, just as his brothers before him, but his eyes stopped into mine, bringing his thumb to wipe the remnants of my tears.

“Hi.” I said

“Hello, Feyre darling”, he answered, a smile tugging on his lips. “You’re okay?”

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

He bent down, bringing his lips to my ear and spoke so low my ears barely caught it. “You look very cute in that outfit, I  _love_  your glasses, and I would very much like to kiss you.”

My face heated, but courage surged through me and snapped back. “Then why don’t you?”

That was apparently the permission he was looking for because he brought his lips down on mine and started kissing me. Soon enough, his lips glided over mine, my bottom lip between his, his nose bumping my glasses, my hands sneaking around his waist and grabbing a handful of shirt. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

_Wow. He’s good._

I was opening my lips, letting him in, when I heard two voices screaming behind me.

“WHAT THE HECK, RHYSAND!”

“THAT’S NOT A PROPER THING TO DO THE FIRST TIME YOU MEET A PERSON RHYS!”

I felt hands pulling at me, so reluctantly, I broke the kiss, apologizing to Rhys with my eyes. He shook in silent laughter.

The shock must have paralized Cassian and Azriel at first ‘cause I swear, that kiss was more than the two seconds it took them to step towards us to pull us apart.

Even though they were trying to peel us from each other, I turned into Rhys’ arms and they tightened around my waist.

Cassian shook with fury, “Rhysand Noite, step away from Feyre. We’re going home until you learn how to behave.”

I threw my hand up, and explained.

“No, no, Cassian it’s okay. We already know each other. I swear.”

“WHAT?” 

My sisters sneaked their arms around the respective boyfriends, laughing at the situation.

Rhys continued, “Guys, remember how I told you I had been talking to a girl online and I was meeting her today? Well, it was Feyre. She’s that girl. And remember what I told you about her on the way here?”

That caught my attention. “What did you tell them?”, I asked trying and failing to turn around in his arms, ignoring the gaping faces of boyfriends #1 and #2.

He bowed down a little and whispered in my ear, “That you’re beautiful.”

I blushed like crazy and pinched him in the arm.

Azriel cleared his throat, and we all looked at him.

“Ooookay then, I think you’ve said hello enough. Fey, c’mon, we need to check your head.”

I rolled my eyes, tired of all the fussing everything was causing.

“Oh, no. Don’t you roll my eyes at me, missy. You were the one kissing my little brother, not me.”

“What does that even have to do with anything?!”

“You guys didn’t tell us, so now we get custody over you forever and we can decide when you guys can hang out and what you have or don’t have to do, and right now you have to get a neurological exam.”

“How was I even supposed to tell you if I passed out?”

“Nah-ah-ah. Excuses”, he said, pulling me out of Rhys’ arms, laughing and picking me up to set me in the counter.

“HEY! That was unnecesary, I can get myself on the counter... No need for you to pick me up!” I protested.

He grabbed my chin, ignoring me, and shinnig his pen-light on my eyes a few times.

“Fey, now follow the light with your eyes yeah?”

I did as he told me, and a few more things until he was done.

“Okay, everything seems to be in order.” he concluded.

“ _Just_ like I told you”, I said, getting off the counter and looking at Rhys, who was shaking with laughter again.

“Oookay, everybody, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, so let’s go eat dinner, shall we?” exclaimed Elain.

There was a chorus of ‘yeah’ and ‘me too’ and everyone headed towards the food, and I was left alone in the kitchen thinking that everything could have gone so much worse than this, and that a rough patch on the road didn’t mean the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this is coming to an end... I may or may not have an epilogue in mind, what do you think?
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for the late Christmas present, my week has been hectic even on holidays.


	8. Epilogue ~ Here at Your Best

The big day was here. I was marrying Rhysand, my best friend, my confidant, my person... and I was so fucking nervous.

__Relax Feyre, he was the one who proposed, he won’t run away now._ _

Right. I took a few deep breaths as I waited for my maids of honor to bring the dress to me and my mind started to wander off, remembering all the steps that got me here.

__Cassian moving in with us because Nesta refused to let me out of her sight and he refused to keep living without her, so they settled halfway._ _

__Elain moving in with Az because she, too wanted to live with him and five people didn’t fit into our house and Rhys would be alone._ _

__Rhys and I living with two very horny couples and going on dates as far as we could from our houses._ _

__Going on ‘geeky dates’, which consisted on him and I working on a Stormlight Archive comic together, him developing the dialogue and me designing the vignettes._ _

__My sisters and his brothers banning us from seeing each other except on the weekends._ _

__Our first time. Our first Christmas together, the first summer, spring-break..._ _

__All the trips to college together in his car when we found we went to the same place every morning but never saw each other. The carpool karaokes. Other car ‘activities’ on it because of our brothers and sisters constant watch._ _

__Nesta getting engaged to Cassian and deciding to keep me with them until I finished college and started working to afford my own apartment. Their precious, wonderful wedding._ _

__Cassian taking the role of a father to me, making me breakfast every morning, talking me through my first big fight with Rhys. Carrying me to the ER when I broke my leg falling downstairs in a very clumsy me fashion, wiping my tears and, in general, hugging my broken pieces back together._ _

__Azriel proposing to Elain, and their beautiful, simple wedding._ _

__Rhys and I, again, living under very horny ~married~ couples’ roofs._ _

__How they lifted the only-weekends ban and tried to send us to the other couple’s home, so they could have ‘alone’ time._ _

__Our backs improving from the change of those sexy activities location._ _

__Rhys’ graduation. Him getting a job and an apartment and me moving in with him. My graduation._ _

__Nesta and Cassian having a baby girl. Me spoiling Alyssa with everything I could, and babysitting her, dressing her up. Watching Rhys be the cool uncle._ _

__THE PROPOSAL. How he took me to my favorite bench on the park and on a picnic right behind it, with all my favorite food on display. Him kneeling in front of me with the delicate ring._ _

__‘Yes’._ _

The closing of a door snapped me out of my memories and I turned my head towards the sound, only to see Nesta, Elain and Mor carrying my gown, already having donned their maids of honor dresses. They were dark blue, almost midnight, with lace adorning the shoulder portion, a bodice hugging their curves until their waist and fabric freely flowing down from there. They looked amazing, and all their hairdos were similar, each wearing a slightly different kind of braid-crown, all their styles mixing uo to create my very own braided crown atop my head.

“OMG, Feyre you look  __amazing_ _ !”, squealed Mor, earning an eye-roll from me.

“You’re the one to talk”, I said looking to the trio, “I feel like you are going to upstage my big wedding”.

“What? Fey, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look absolutely  __breathtaking_ _ , and you don’t even have your dress on. Rhys is in  __so_ _ much trouble”, exclaimed Elain, who was already showing, the five months of her first pregnancy taking its toll on her body.

Over her shoulder, Nesta was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

“Y’all are making me cry and the wedding hasn’t even started. I can’t believe my baby sister is getting married  __today_ _ . You were so little just a few days ago.” she said, applying more mascara to her lashes.

I got up and walked to her, sneaking my arms around her waist for a hug.

“I think you are thinking  __years,_ _ Nes. I stopped being little  __years_ _ ago.” I laughed, as I kept embracing her for all she had done and given up for me.

“Okay, now. Let’s start with the dress, shall we?” asked Nesta, cutting our hug off.

The shouts of response coming from Elain and Mor should have been heard in the other side of the  __world_ _ .

It was time. 

Rhys had already gone through the doors of the church before I, not having had the opportunity of seeing me in my dress, even if all I had wanted was to be with him.

__Because it’s bad luck before the wedding, you dummy. You can wait a few hours without him. You’ve done it before._ _

Right. 

I was next, all the bridesmaids and the flower girl, Alyssa, who was now a rowdy 3-year-old, ready and waiting for my signal to start the final procession.

I breathed in once. Twice. And nodded, letting them know I was ready.

Music started playing to the rhythm of my steps as I headed for the altar. I tried to keep my head up, looking at the people who were seated on the benches and recognizing most of them, my school friends, my college friends, my work friends... Almost everyone that I had invited was here. My blood family wasn’t there, but I was most proud of the family I made for myself.

Because my father wasn’t here to take me to the altar, Cassian was the one accompanying me, a big grin that threatened to burst plastered on his face. 

Finally, I looked up to Rhys, only to find him already looking at me, with tears pooling in his eyes. I quickened my pace to get to him, but Cassian being the bastard he is, took my arm and whispered in my ear, winking at me.

“Easy Feyre, the wedding night isn’t until a after the banquet.”

I pinched him on his biceps and he let go, a devious smile on his face while he headed to his seat.

Rhys offered me a hand to get up the steps, and I gladly took it, taking any chance I could to feel his skin on mine. As I took the seat by his side, he pulled me in to kiss my cheek, whispering in my ear on the way.

“You look  __stunning_ _  Feyre, darling. I can’t wait to share the rest of our lives with you.”

We looked at each other in the eyes, love shining through all the different emotions we were feeling at that moment, and I could make out the conversation I had with my sisters the day I met him.

__He was and will be here at my worst._ _

__But right now, he’s here at my best._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys this is over... I’m kinda sad, but also very happy I actually finished it without stopping too much in the middle. I really hope you like it, and thank you so much for reading, you can’t even imagine how much it means to me.   
> This is my Three Wise Men present from me (a spanish tradition to give christmas gifts on January 6 instead of December 25)


End file.
